The Power the Dark Lord knows not is a Gundam!
by kopakanuvafan20
Summary: Harry and Ginny performed a spell to go back in time. But instead they appeared on Heliopolis the day ZAFT attacked.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Gundam Seed

* * *

Harry Potter was sitting in a chair in front of a fire thinking about all that has happened. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Ginny looking at him. "Is everything ready" he asked

She nodded her head and he got and took her hand and went over to the magical array. The magical array they have found in an old book that would let them travel back in time to stop any of their friends and family from being killed.

They had everything packed into their trunks including everything from the Potter and Black vaults expect for the money. With their shrunken trunks in their pockets they stepped into the array and activated it. They left in a flash of light to go back in time.

And they would…eventually.

_Heliopolis_

They both landed with a thump. They both got up and looked around with Ginny saying "Where are we? This isn't the Burrow"

"I don't know but you look way too mature for an eleven year old" said Harry looking at Ginny

She hit him on the shoulder and then looked at herself saying "I look about sixteen years old"

Then she took a closer look at Harry and said "You do too"

"We're the same age" Harry exclaimed

"Do you think something went wrong with the spell" he asked

"I don't know, we would have to take a look at the book after we find out where we are" said Ginny

"Glad we were wearing muggle clothes so we don't have to change" said Harry as he started walking off

Some time later they saw two people walking towards a gazebo and decided to ask them where they are. They walked over to them and Harry asked "Excuse me"

They both turned around and they saw it was a boy and a girl about the same age as they were now. The boy has brown hair and is wearing a light blue shirt and jeans. The girl has brown hair with blue eyes and is wearing an orange dress.

Tolle and Miriallia were looking for their friend Kira because their professor needed him for something. As they were looking they heard someone say "Excuse me"

They turned around and saw a boy and girl about their age. The boy had unruly black hair and emerald green eyes. They girl had long red hair and chocolate brown eyes. They were both dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of pants. "Yes" asked Tolle

"We're new here and were wondering if you could tell us where we are" asked Harry

"We're on Heliopolis" said Tolle

Not knowing what he was talking about Harry used a little bit of Legilimency to find out. What he found shocked him. Heliopolis was a space colony in outer space!

Seeing that Harry wasn't going to say anything Ginny asked "We are kinda lost and was hoping you could show us around"

"We can't right now since our professor sent us to find our friend for him for something" said Tolle

"But if you come with us I sure we can give you a tour afterwards" said Miriallia

"Thank you" said Ginny

As they continued walking following Tolle and Miriallia Ginny asked "Why did you space out back there"

"Funny that you should mention space" said Harry

"What that's suppose to mean" asked Ginny angrily

"Because that is where Heliopolis is" said Harry

"What" asked Ginny?

"Heliopolis is a space colony in outer space" said Harry

"But that's impossible" exclaimed Ginny only so Harry could hear

"No it's isn't, muggle science is just very much more advanced here" said Harry

"If we are really in space, then how is there gravity here" asked Ginny

Harry just pointed up and Ginny looked up and gasped at the sight she saw. "The colony is rotating which is producing its own gravity" said Harry

They then heard a shout of "Kira" and saw the two people they were following run over to a gazebo where they saw a boy about the same age as them. He had brown hair and purple eyes wearing a black shirt with red ties and a white collar with green pants. "Kira there you are, we have been looking everywhere for you" said Tolle

"Professor Kato is looking for you" he said

"Again" asked Kira

"He said to bring you right away, it's important" said Miriallia

"But I haven't even finished the stuff he gave me yesterday to do" said Kira

He then noticed Harry and Ginny and asked "Who are they"

"That's Harry and Ginny, they're new here and we're going to give them a tour after we bring you to Professor Kato" said Miriallia

"Hello" said Harry and Ginny

"Please to me you" said Kira

They all then heard a news reporter on the computer say "Here, about seven kilometers from Kaohsiung the sounds of severe battle continue to echo"

"If these are scenes from last week, they may have already taken over Kaohsiung by now" said Tolle

"Kaohsiung isn't that far away, is it? Will the homeland be all right" asked Miriallia

"_There is a war going on here" thought Harry and Ginny worriedly_

"Sure. There's no need to worry" said Kira

"Although they're close, we're a neutral entity. It's unthinkable for Orb to become a battlefield" said Tolle

"_Orb must be the country that owns this colony" thought Harry_

"_I wonder how long their neutrally will last" thought Ginny_

"Really, Then I guess we're okay" said Miriallia

After that Kira packed up his computer and his other stuff into his bag and left with the others. They arrived some time later at a bus stop and saw there was a group of girls there talking. As they got closer one of the girls shouted "Miriallia"

"Hello" said Miriallia

"I bet you know about it" said one of the girls

"Know what" asked Miriallia

"Stop it" yelled another one of the girls

"She got a letter from Sai Argyle! But she says nothing's going on, and won't tell us anything" said the first girl

"Would you give it a rest" said the second girl

"_They're as bad as Lavender and Parvati" thought Ginny_

The third girl of the group took a look at Ginny and asked "Did you get dressed in the dark"

"What" asked Ginny Angrily?

"How you expect to attract any boys dressed like that" said the third girl smugly

"Why would I when I already have the one I wanted" said Ginny wrapping her arms around Harry's and kissing him on the cheek causing the girl to look away angrily

As they were talking a car pulled up and three well dressed people behind them coughed to get their attention as the lady asked "If you're not getting in mind if we do"

"Go ahead" said Tolle stepping aside

The three well dressed people got into the car and drove away as another one pulled up. "Let's just go" said the second girl getting in the car causing the other two girls to run to it yelling "Wait for us"

"Who was that" asked Ginny

"That was Flay Allster" said Miriallia

"I definitely like to flay her" mumbled Ginny as they got into the next car

Kira and Tolle sat in the front seat with Miriallia and Harry in the back seat with Ginny on Harry's lap since there was no room for her in the back seat. They both took a look at the front and saw no one was driving; there wasn't even a place to drive with.

As they got closer to the gate Tolle exclaimed "Damn, I forgot about the gate"

"Maybe they won't notice them" he remarked

"There are professional guards that watch the gates" said Miriallia

"Hopefully the one watching now is lazy" said Tolle

Harry and Ginny sighed and thought _"And he was going to be showing us around later. I think his girlfriend is going to be doing more of the showing"_

Right before they got to the gate, Harry and Ginny discreetly took out their wands and disillusion themselves and watched as Kira slid his ID card threw the scanner and the gate slid down. After the gate was fully down and the guard check them out, the car went of though as the gate went back up.

Once they were far enough away they took off the charm and put their wands back in their holsters. "See they did get though. They didn't even notice them" Tolle exclaimed

"I guess you were right" Miriallia sighed

The car pulled up to a door and they all got out and went though the door. They walked down the twisting hallways until they arrived at Professor Kato's classroom. Before they reached the classroom Ginny whispered to Harry "This place has way too much security to just be a school"

"I agree, they is something big going on here" whispered Harry

They all went into the classroom and saw three people in there their age. A boy at the back on a computer saw them come in and got up and walked towards them had blonde hair with orange glasses on and was wearing a half red half yellow coat with a black shirt and blue jeans. To the right of them was another boy with navy blue hair and was wearing a sweater with different shades of green and a symbol on the front and tan pants. To the left of them near the door was a person with blonde hair and amber eyes wearing a black hat with a brown coat and tan pants.

"Ah Kira your finally here" said Sai

"Who's that" asked Tolle pointing at the person near the door

"That is someone who is here to see the professor. He was told to stay here" said Sai

"Who are those two with you" he asked

"They're new here and we were going to show them around after we finished here" said Miriallia

"Where's the professor" asked Kira

"He had to go do something but told me to give you this" said Sai handing Kira a disk

"More work" Kira groaned

"What is it? Something from Morgenroete" asked Sai

"It's nothing special. It's just a programming analysis for improving the frame module" said Kira putting the disk away

As they continued talking Harry and Ginny went off to a corner away from everyone to talk. "Morgenroete must be the reason for all the security" said Harry

"But I wonder what they need all that security for" he thought aloud

"I don't know but no one has seem to notice that she's a girl" said Ginny looking at the girl near the door

"I noticed" said Harry

"How" asked Ginny

"From hanging around with you all the time" said Harry

"And what do you mean by that" asked Ginny angrily hitting him on the shoulder

"That you always do whatever you want or need to do even when people try to stop you. You always wear what you feel comfortable with and not what people say you should wear" said Harry

"You look beautiful in whatever you wear" he said kissing her on the cheek causing her to blush

Cagalli was standing near the door and saw everyone was busy expect for the two on the other side of the room who were talking and kept looking at her. _"Why do they keep looking at me" thought Cagalli_

She then saw the guy kiss the girl on cheek causing her to blush and saw they were both distracted. She tried to open the door but found it lock. _"Damn it, it's locked" she thought crossing her arms under her chest_

Ginny saw that after Harry kissed her the girl tried to open the door and found it lock. "Looks like she isn't here to see the professor after all" said Ginny

"Hmm" asked Harry

"That girl tried to open the door when she saw you kiss me thinking we were both distracted. But she found it lock and looks mad at it" said Ginny

"So I guess that's the real reason she is dressed like that" said Harry

Some time later the entire room shook knocking the lights out. "What was that" asked Miriallia

Sai goes to the door and opens it and asks one of the people running by "What's going on"

"We're under attack by ZAFT" shouted one of them running by

"_ZAFT must be one of the sides in the war" thought Harry and Ginny_

"Mobile suits have entered the colony" yelled another one as he ran by

"_Mobile suits" thought Harry and Ginny bewildered_

"Let's get out of here" yelled Tolle running out of the room

Once everyone was outside Cagalli ran in the opposite direction as everyone else. "Where are you going" asked Kira going after her

"Kira" yelled Tolle

"Don't worry I'll be right back" yelled Kira from down the hall

"We're go after him and make sure he's safe" said Harry going after him followed by Ginny

Kira finally caught up with her a few hallways later and grabbed her arm asking "Why are you going this way? There is nothing down here"

"Why are you following me" yelled Cagalli

There was then an explosion behind them that the wind of blew Cagalli's hat off of. "You're a girl" asked a stunned Kira

"What did you think I was" yelled Cagalli

They then both heard laughter behind them and saw Harry and Ginny there laughing at them. "What are you doing here" asked Kira

"And why are you laughing" yelled Cagalli

"We followed you to make sure you didn't do anything stupid" said Ginny

"Because you are angry at him for not noticing you're a girl with the way you are dressed" said Harry

"I only noticed because of her" he said pointing at Ginny

"You shouldn't have gotten angry at him with your choice of clothes" said Ginny

"What do you know" yelled Cagalli

"I was the youngest of seven and the only girl" said Ginny

"Oh" said a shocked Cagalli

"What are you doing here anyways" asked Harry

"There is something I have to check out" said Cagalli walking away

Kira walks up to her and she asks "Why are you following me"

"I can't go back that way" said Kira pointing behind him to the debris filled hallway

"Let's try this way" said Kira grabbing Cagalli's hand and heading down another hallway

"Let go of me you idiot" yelled Cagalli

Kira looks at her strangely and Cagalli puts her head down saying "I never thought I get stuck in here"

"Don't worry I know a alternate way out" said Kira leading all four of them down the hallway

They come out of the hallway onto a catwalk in a huge hanger and see two machines below on truck beds where there is a firefight over them. Guys in formfitting spacesuits are charging in from the hanger doors while the workers are defending in front and on the truck beds. Cagalli seeing the machines falls to her knees gripping the rail saying "The Earth Forces new Mobile suits"

"Father you betrayed us all" she yelled out

One of the workers hears her scream and points her gun at them but sees they are just children and thinks as she sees them run away _"What are they doing here"_

While they were running down the hallway the wind from another explosion cause Harry and Ginny to lose track of Kira and Cagalli and go though a different doorway into a hanger similar to the one they just left. "I think we went the wrong way" said Harry seeing two machines similar to the ones they saw earlier

"You think" yelled Ginny

Another explosion cause part of the ceiling to collapse and block the doorway and making the rest of the ceiling look like it would fall any second. "We're trapped" yelled Ginny

"Hmm, we can't Apparate, it would take too long to move the rubble by hand, and magic might make the ceiling collapse even faster" Harry thought aloud

"Let's get in those machines" he said

"What" asked Ginny

"They look strong enough to protect us when the ceiling falls. Once were safe, we can figure out a way out of this mess" said Harry

"Fine, but if anything happens, I blame you" said Ginny walking over to the machines

They both got on top of the machines and got into the cockpits that was already open and found the button to close it. They then fell unconscious from the overload of information going into their minds as the ceiling collapsed on top of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Gundam Seed

Thanks to william12 and gundam1 for your reviews.

Harry and Ginny woke up some time later with splitting headaches as their minds finished processing and storing all the new knowledge that was crammed into their heads. _"Ginny are you alright" Harry asked Ginny though their link_

"_Yeah but I now know what this thing is and how to operate it" said Ginny_

"_Me too, I wonder why that is" asked Harry_

They both activated their machines and the cameras showed that the ceiling collapsed on them covering them in rubble. _"That must be why, the ceiling collapsed on us. We would have to use these machines to get out" said Ginny_

They both pulled down the keyboard in their cockpits and started typing to get their machines fully activated using magic to increase their speed. They unknowingly channeled their magic into the machines at the same time configuring them to their tastes.

Their finished updating the system and activated the Phase Shift Armor and started to stand up pushing the rubble off them. They finally stood erect with Harry's machine on the left had black and white armor, with a little red in the chest area, with wings on the back. The OS said its name was Strike Noir. Ginny's machine on the right had blue and white armor, with spots of dark red on its shoulders, fore arms, chest, and waist, also with a shield on its left arm. The OS said its name was Blu Duel.

They both boosted out though the hole in the ceiling and into the colony itself. They looked around and saw explosions in the distance and headed that way. When they got there they saw two machines fighting. The OS identified the green one on the left as a ZAFT Ginn, the enemy, and the blue and white one as the Strike, an ally.

They saw the Strike stab its two knives into the neck of the Ginn and it explodes knocking the Strike into a nearby building. They then heard a beeping noise coming from the radar and saw two red dots moving towards a blue dot and looked at the cameras and saw two Ginns flying towards the Strike. _"We have to help him" said Harry_

"_With what" yelled Ginny?_

"_Lets see what kind of weapons these machines have" said Harry_

The OS for the Strike Noir said it was equipped with M2M5 12.5mm automatic CIWS x 2, M8F-SB1 Beam Rifle x 2, and EQS1358 Rocket Anchor x 5. Attached to its back was the AQM/E-X09S Noir Striker. It came equipped with MR-Q10 3 beam blade x 2, MAU-M3E42 linked linear gun x 2, and EQS1358T rocket anchor x 1.

The OS for the Blu Duel said it was equipped with M2M5 12.5mm Automatic CIWS, Mk315 Rocket-Propelled Anti-Armor Penetrator x 3, M443 Mobile Railgun x 1, ES05A Beam Saber x 2, and M7G2 Retractable Beam Gun x 2.

Harry drew the Strike Noir's beam rifles and shot the two Ginns though the chest. The Strike turned around and looked at them then pointed to a nearby park before picking up some people and heading over there itself.

Once they got over to the park Harry and Ginny saw that the people in the Strike's hands were the people from the class they were in. Once it put the people down its cockpit opened and out came Kira with an unconscious woman with a bloody shoulder. Harry and Ginny immediately got out of their machines and went over to see if they could help.

After Kira laid the unconscious woman on a nearby bench he turned to see Harry and Ginny get out of the machines that helped him. "Harry, Ginny, there you are, I thought something bad happened to you" said Kira

"What happened" he asked

"Well, one of the explosions distracted us and we lost sight of you and went though a different door into another hanger. After we went in a part of the ceiling collapsed blocking the doorway, so we got into the machines we saw before the rest of the ceiling collapsed which it did after we got in" explained Harry

"Once we were inside the machines we fell unconscious and when we woke up we somehow knew how to pilot those machines" he continued pointing at their machines

"After we got out of the rubble and got outside we saw you in trouble and decided to help out since the computer said you were allies" he finished

"What happened to her" asked Ginny pointing at the unconscious woman on the bench

"She was shot in the shoulder and then tried to pilot that machine before I took over and fell unconscious when we were hit by that explosion" said Kira

"Let me take a look at her" said Ginny walking over to her

"You know first aid" asked Miriallia

"You have to with someone like Harry" said Ginny

"Hey, I'm not that bad" screamed Harry

While Ginny was checking the woman's wound Harry started patting her down. "What are you doing" yelled Miriallia

"_How could he do that with his girlfriend here" she thought_

"I saw her in a firefight earlier meaning she's a soldier, so I'm checking to see if she has any weapons on her" said Harry

"Oh" said Miriallia embarrassedly

Harry found what he was looking for when he took a gun out of a holster on her hip. "See" he said holding up the gun

After observing the wound Ginny discreetly took out her wand and removed the bullet and closed up the wound. "How is she" asked Kira when he saw Ginny stand up

"She will be fine but a little weak when she wakes up from the blood loss" said Ginny

"Wow this is awesome" they heard someone say and looked over at the Strike to see Sai near the feet and Tolle and Kuzzey near the cockpit

"Get away from that" they heard a woman shout and look over and saw the woman they treated was awake

She reached down for her gun but felt nothing and looked and shouted "Where's my gun"

"Its right here" said Harry holding it up

"Give it to me" the woman commanded

"Why, you don't need it. Were not going to hurt you" said Harry

"Yeah, we actually healed your shoulder" said Ginny

"Fine then, just tell me your names" said the woman

"It would be polite to introduce yourself first" said Harry

"Fine, I'm Lieutenant Murrue Ramius of the Earth Alliance Forces" said Murrue

"_The Earth Alliance must be the other side in the war" thought Ginny_

"_I wonder how unified this alliance really is" thought Harry_

"Now tell me yours" said Murrue

"Sai Argyle"

"Kuzzey Buskirk"

"Tolle Koenig"

"Miriallia Haw"

"Kira Yamato"

"Harry Potter"

"Ginny Weasley"

"Thank you, now, you've all seen a sensitive top secret project, so you now must accompany me until I can file a report and decide what is to be done with you" said Murrue

"What" they all shouted

"You can't do this" shouted Tolle

"We aren't part of your war. We're neutral" said Kira

"You might think your neutral but look around you. Like it or not, you are part of this war now" said Murrue

"Now then I want you three to go get the number five trailer" she commanded pointing at Tolle, Sai, and Kuzzey

"I want you to get back in the Strike and try and see if you can contact somebody" she commanded pointing at Kira

"And I want you two to tell me where those two mobile suits came from" she commanded pointing at Harry and Ginny

"What do you mean" asked Harry

"I mean the Earth Forces only commissioned five mobile suits and four of them were stolen by ZAFT and the fifth one is right here" explained Murrue

"So, where did they come from" she asked

"We don't know" said Harry

"What do you mean 'you don't know'" yelled Murrue

"We got lost and ran into a room where a part of the ceiling fell and block the doorway. We saw those two machines and got in them before the rest of the ceiling fell which it did after we got in. We then got out of the rubble with those machines and saw the one you were in was in trouble and decided to help out" explained Harry

"So you have no idea where they came from" asked Murrue

"Yes" said Ginny

A little later Sai, Tolle, and Kuzzey came back with the trailer and Kira asks from the Strike' cockpit "Which one is the battery pack"

"Just connect the whole thing, its all integrated" said Murrue

As Kira was connecting the weapons pack two explosions went off, a small one and a big one. From the small one comes a red mobile armor being chased by a white CGUE. From the big one comes a white legged ship, the Archangel.

The CGUE sees the three mobile suits on the ground and charges at them thinking _"Why are there three mobile suits down there. There should only be one"_

The mobile armor tries to intercept the CGUE but gets badly damaged by it instead. Kira gets the weapons pack connected and aims the large beam cannon at the CGUE while Harry and Ginny get into their mobile suits to provide suppressive fire.

The Archangel seeing the CGUE charging at the mobile suits fires at it but misses and hits the colony instead. The CGUE is held in place from the constant fire from Harry and Ginny allowing Kira to lock on and fire the cannon. The CGUE manages to evade the beam mostly just losing an arm and a leg and retreats though the hole the beam made in the colony.

The Archangel lands near them as Kira, Harry, and Ginny land their mobile suits inside its hanger and lets Murrue and the others off. A woman dressed in a military uniform comes up to them and salutes saying "Ensign Natarle Badgiruel reporting"

"Good to see you Ensign. Where is the Captain" asked Murrue

"The Captain along with the entire command staff were killed in the explosions while they were meeting with the G pilots" said Natarle

Kira, Harry, and Ginny got out of their mobile suits and Natarle gasped saying "Their piloted by children! And where did the other two come from"

"We don't know. The two piloting them found them by accident and used them to protect themselves from the collapsing building. They later on activated them to get out of the rubble and provide assistance to us on two occasions" explained Murrue

A man dressed in a light purple pilot suit walked up to them with a helmet in his hand and salutes saying "Lieutenant Mu La Flaga requesting permission to board"

"I'm afraid the Captain and the entire command staff perished in the blast" said Natarle

"Who has the highest rank here then" asked Mu

"That would be her" said Natarle pointing at Murrue

"Well then, may I come aboard" asked Mu

"Uh, yes, of course" said Murrue

"Thank you" said Mu

"I thought there were only five G weapons" he said

"There were" said Murrue

"Then where did those two come from" asked Mu

"We don't know. Two of those kids just happened to find them and use them to get of the collapsed building" said Murrue


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Gundam Seed

Thanks to william12, shellsboy24, Michael01, nxkris, and curlyjr for your reviews.

* * *

Mu walked up to Kira, Harry, and Ginny and asked "Are you coordinators"

"_What's a coordinator" thought Harry and Ginny_

The knowledge of what a natural and a coordinator was appeared in their minds and they said "No"

"Yes" said Kira

When the soldiers with Ensign Badgiruel heard this they pointed their rifles at Kira until they were knocked back and unconscious by an invisible force. "That's real gratitude, pointing guns at the guy who save you" said Harry sarcastically

Natarle started going for her gun with Murrue shouted "Stand down"

"But…" began Natarle

"It's very likely that coordinators would be living on an Orb colony to escape the war" said Murrue

"And he did help us save one machine from ZAFT" she added

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I was just curious" said Mu

"But how did you pilot those machines if your naturals" he asked Harry and Ginny

"What do you mean" asked Ginny

"We haven't been able to create an OS to allow a natural to properly pilot a mobile suit yet" explained Murrue

"I saw the ace pilots that were chosen to pilot the G weapons and they could barely make them move at all" said Mu

"Don't know, we fell unconscious when we got in the cockpit and when we woke up, we could pilot them" said Harry

"Once this mess is over with we will have the mechanics look at them" said Natarle

Later on all the kids were resting in one of the rooms with Kira asleep on one of the beds. "So Kira is really a coordinator" said Kuzzey

"I thought he might be, but he is still Kira" said Tolle

"But there is all this stuff that he can do that we can't" said Kuzzey

"That is the attitude that most likely started this war in the first place" said Harry

Everyone turned their heads to where Harry and Ginny were sitting. "It was jealously that started the war. It was that jealously that made the other side hate the other and it won't stop until someone puts a stop to it" said Harry

"I'm not jealous" said Kuzzey

In the captain's office Murrue was talking with Mu and Natarle. "How are the repairs coming" asked Murrue

"We got the Strike and those two mobile suits repaired and recharged. But it's going to take a lot more time to repair my mobile armor" said Mu

"Why don't you pilot the Strike then" asked Natarle

"I can't, he already set the OS for a coordinator to use" said Mu

"What about the other two then" asked Natarle

"There is something strange about them" said Mu

"What do you mean" asked Murrue

"Well the mechanics got them repaired and recharged but when I went to get in to look at the OS the thing shocked me" said Mu

Both Murrue and Natarle eyes widen as Mu continued "Then one of the mechanics that fix it tried it and he got shocked too"

"Do you think it could be some kind of security system" asked Natarle

"I thought that at first but then why did it shock the mechanic that just fixed it" said Mu

"Maybe it has something to do with those two kids that piloted them" said Murrue

"What do you mean" asked Natarle

Murrue took off her jacket and rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and showed them her unblemished shoulder. "I was shot in the shoulder right before I got in the Strike and was then knocked unconscious when that GINN exploded. But when I woke up it was gone" said Murrue

"That girl with the red hair said that she healed me" she added

"I also think they are the ones that knocked those soldiers back" she said thinking out load

"But how could they have done that. They didn't even move" said Natarle

"You think all these incidents are connected" asked Mu

Murrue nodded her head. "We should keep a closer eye on them then" said Natarle

"Agreed" said Murrue

She then got up and left saying "I'm going to inform our new pilots of their positions"

Back in the room Kira just got up when Murrue came in. "Kira Yamato, Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley as of now you are the designated pilots of your machines" said Murrue

"But I'm neutral" said Kira

"Sorry but you are the only person that can pilot the Strike now and for some strange reason no one can get close to the other two machines unless to repair them" said Murrue

"_I wonder why that is" thought Harry_

Ginny went over everything that happened and her eyes widen when she realized something. _"Harry" shouted Ginny_

"_What" asked Harry?_

"_Did you use magic when you were fixing the OS" asked Ginny_

"_Yes" said Harry_

"_Why do you ask" he asked_

"_I think we might have bonded those machines to us when we did that" said Ginny_

"_So we are the only ones that can use them now" asked Harry_

"_Yes" said Ginny_

"_Might as well tell her we accept them" said Harry_

"_But I don't want to join the army" yelled Ginny_

"_We won't, we will just say we will do it under the condition we don't have to join" said Harry_

"We will pilot them for you under the condition we don't have to join your army. You can put us down as mercenaries" said Harry

"Alright" said Murrue

Then the communication screen starts beeping as Murrue answers it. "Yes" asked Murrue

"_You are needed on the bridge captain. GINNs have entered the colony" said Mu_

"I will be right there" said Murrue as she turns it off

She then turns to Kira, Harry, and Ginny. "You three are the only ones that can protect this ship" said Murrue

"GINNs have entered the colony so we will have to fight our way out. So get to the locker room and change into your pilot suits and prepare your machines for launch" she said

"Yes ma'am" said Harry and Ginny as they left and took Kira with them

Along the way to the locker room Kira was saying "I don't want to do this"

"I know you don't want to fight but sometimes to only way to protect those you care about is to fight" said Ginny

"But know that this is a war and you will have to kill people or they will just keep coming back to kill you. And they may even succeed in killing either you or your loved ones" said Harry

"Alright" said Kira

In the locker room Harry and Ginny took out what there are suppose to wear. It was a skintight suit that covered the whole body up until the neck that was blue and white. It also came with a blue and white helmet that would make it airtight. "This is what we are suppose to wear" asked Ginny holding it up

"Doesn't leave much to the imagination does it" said Harry cheekily

Ginny hit him on the arm and went to go change. Harry took out his shrunken trunk and put it next to his wand holster and put on the pilot suit. Ginny came back to where Harry was with her pilot suit on holding her helmet in one hand and her trunk and wand in the other. Harry just stared at her. It clung to her like a second skin showing off all her curves and looked especially tight around her chest. "Wow, I was right" said Harry staring at her

Ginny blushed at the attention but her blush soon turned to anger as Harry continued to stare at her. "Are you just going to stare at me all day or are we going to go" asked Ginny angrily pointing her wand at him

"Right" said Harry shaking his head

"How you think we could hide our wands and trunks" he asked

"There has to be something in here we can hide them in" said Ginny looking in her locker

She sees a commando flak jacket similar to what ZAFT was wearing and a gun holster. She takes out the jacket, puts in her trunk, and put it on. "What do you think" asked Ginny

"Won't they ask why we are wearing commando jackets" asked Harry

"Well, we're mercenaries so we have to be ready for anything" said Ginny

"Good idea" said Harry taking out the commando jacket and doing the same

"We can also charm our holsters to look like gun holsters to complete the look" said Ginny doing just that

"And you said you hated fashion" said Harry doing the same thing

They came out of the locker room to see Kira waiting for them. He looked over at them and saw them dressed similar to the ZAFT soldiers and asked "Why are you dressed like that"

"So we can be ready for anything that happens" said Harry

Kira just shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the hanger. Once they got there they put their helmets on and went to their machines. The Strike was the first loaded onto the catapult. It was loaded with the Sword striker pack to minimize damage to the colony.

"Kira Yamato, Strike launching"

The Strike was launched from the catapult and the Strike Noir was loaded up next. Harry and Ginny saw what they had to do and got ready.

"Harry Potter, Strike Noir launching"

"Ginny Weasley, Blu Duel launching"

On the bridge the three officers heard the announcements and saw the just announced mobile suits launched from the catapult. "There are named after the G weapons" said Murrue shockingly

"Do you think Orb had something to do with this" asked Natarle

"Let's wait and see what they can do first" said Mu

The two women nodded their heads and got back into position for the upcoming battle. Outside the three pilots saw multiple GINNs coming towards them armed with bazookas and missile launchers. "Why are they carrying enough armaments to take out a fortified base" asked Kira

"The commander must have been scared by your cannon blast and wants to make sure you and the ship are destroyed" said Ginny

"This place is done for" said Harry

"WHAT" screamed Kira?

"Do you really think our mobile suits can handle being hit by one of those weapons" asked Harry angrily

"No" Kira mumbled

"Then that means we will have to evade anything shot at us and they will hit the colony" said Harry

"But couldn't we shot them out of the sky before that" asked Kira hopefully

"We could do that with the missiles but not the shots from the bazookas" said Harry

"And don't forget the ship will participate in the battle too. But it probably do more harm than good" said Ginny

Then their radars went off and they saw a new mobile suit behind the GINNs, the Aegis. "Athrun" said Kira

"I'll handle the Aegis" he said

"Alright" said Harry

The Strike flew up and over the GINNs and towards the Aegis as the Strike Noir and Blu Duel flew towards the GINNs.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Harry Potter

Thanks to Phantom Thief Kyuubi, AkitaSagaraAlanya, shellsboy24, nxkris, and Michael01 for your reviews.

* * *

The Blu Duel drew its beam saber and charged with the Strike Noir behind it providing cover fire with its two beam rifles. The GINNs retaliated by firing their bazookas while the ones with missile racks tried to get past them. "I will handle the bazooka ones while you take care of the missiles" said Ginny

"Right" said Harry

The Blu Duel flew towards the bazooka GINNs avoiding their shots and slashed into the first one. The beam saber went right though the bazooka causing it to explode. The explosion destroyed the arm that was holding it and knocked it out of the air. She then shot her rail-gun after it destroying it. The other GINNs tried to surround her but she took out her beam rifle with her other hand and shot one the bazookas disabling it while she concentrated on the other ones. She put her rifle away while she charged at another one firing her rail-gun to keep them distracted as she thrust her saber into the cockpit of one of the GINNs.

The last fully functional GINN overloaded its bazooka and threw it at the Blu Duel. It then flew towards its disabled teammate to pick him up. Ginny saw the bazooka coming towards her and flew over it. She watched as it caused a huge explosion and her enemies were getting away. "You're not getting away from me" shouted Ginny flying after them

The Strike Noir flew after the missile GINNs as they headed toward the Archangel. He shot the right missile rack of the GINN closest to him causing it to detonate and destroy the GINN. The other GINNs saw this and shot off all of their missiles at the Archangel before the same thing could happen to them. "This won't end well" said Harry to himself watching the Archangel fire its cannons

The Archangel fired its Gottfrieds at the missiles and destroyed them. But the beams kept going and hit the main support for the colony. "I knew this was going to happen" said Harry sighing

The Strike flew towards the Aegis with its Anti-Ship sword out. "What are you doing here Athrun" yelled Kira as he brought his sword down

"So it really is you Kira" said Athrun bringing up one of his beam sabers to block the sword

"What are you doing with ZAFT" shouted Kira

"I thought you hated war" he added

"My mother was on Junius Seven when it was destroyed" shouted Athrun as he pushed Kira sword away

Before Kira could come back for another strike, he was attacked from behind by an orange GINN. Kira dodged the shots and threw his beam boomerang at it. The GINN flew over the boomerang and continued its attack. But the boomerang came back around and sliced right though the GINN as it returned to the Strike's hand. "MIGUEL" yelled Athrun

Before Athrun could attack Kira the colony started to fall apart. The Strike and Aegis were blown apart from each other into different parts of space.

Back with the Blu Duel, Ginny finally caught up with the two escaping GINNs and just destroyed them when she saw the colony starting to fall apart. "Damn it" shouted Ginny as she was pulled out into space

With the Strike Noir, Harry was about to fire at the GINNs when the colony started to fall apart. He saw the GINNs trying to escape and thought _"You're not getting away from me"_

He fired his rocket anchors at them and caught them. He then increased his engine output and spun around and threw the GINNs into the growing debris of the colony destroying them. He was then pulled out into space as he recalled his anchors.

Sometime later over their radios came _"Come in Strike, Strike Noir, and Blu Duel, do you read me" said Natarle_

"I can hear you" said Kira

"_Can you make it back to our position" asked Natarle_

"Yes" said Kira

"We can too" said Harry and Ginny

"_Alright" said Natarle_

"I guess you were right after all Harry" said Kira

"Did you see how it happened" he asked

"Yeah" said Harry

"The Archangel fired its cannons to destroy the missiles coming their way. But after their were destroyed the beams kept going and destroyed the main support of the colony" he said

"Oh" said Kira looking down

"Were you able to talk to your friend" asked Ginny

"Yes" said Kira

"He said that his mother was on Junius Seven when it was destroyed" he said

He then saw something on one of his monitors and said "I see something over there, cover me"

"Yes" said Harry and Ginny

The Strike flew over to the spot and saw it was one of the escape pods from the colony. Kira saw its engine was busted and picked it up. He then continued on his way to the Archangel. "What do you have there Kira" asked Harry

"It's one of the escape pods from the colony. It has a busted engine, so I'm taking it back to the Archangel" said Kira

"Ok" said Harry

Once they got back to the Archangel, Natarle's voice came back over the radio. _"What do you have with you" asked Natarle_

"An escape pod" said Kira

"_Let go of it. We don't have room for civilians on the ship" said Natarle_

"But its engine is busted. I just can't leave them stranded out here" said Kira

"_You can bring it aboard" said Murrue_

"_But…" started Natarle_

"_We don't have time to argue like this" said Murrue_

"_Fine" said Natarle_

All three Gundams landed on the Archangel as the Strike let go of its cargo. All three pilots left their machines and headed towards the locker room. As they left, the mechanics started working on opening the escape pod.

In the locker room Ginny came back from getting change and threw the pilot suit into the locker. "They obviously didn't have girls in mind when they designed that thing" said Ginny angrily as she slammed the door shut

"I thought it looked a little too tight on you" commented Harry

"I'm going to have to come back later and fix it" said Ginny

They left the locker room, met up with Kira, and went to back to the hanger to help the civilians. When they got to the hanger Ginny saw someone see didn't want to see ever again, Flay. "You just had to pick up the escape pod with her in it didn't you" said Ginny

"I didn't know she was in there" said Kira

"I think we found our new target" said Harry smiling

"Yes, she will be perfect" said Ginny smirking

"What are you talking about" asked Kira a little worried

"You will see" said Harry mysteriously

Flay came over and said angrily "What are you doing here" pointing at Ginny

"I would watch what you say since we are the only ones keeping this ship from being destroyed" said Ginny

"We could have just left you adrift in space but decided to save you" said Harry

"So you should be grateful" said Ginny

"Fine" huffed Flay

"Just stay out of my way" she said as she pushed past them

"I don't see what you are so worried about Kira" said Ginny

"She deserves whatever she gets" said Harry

After all the civilians were settled in, the command staff decided to make a silent run to Artemis. "The engines stopped" said Harry not hearing the constant hum of the engines anymore

"I wonder why that is" he thought out loud

"Let's go find out" said Ginny

They went up to the bridge and went inside. Once though the door Natarle saw them and asked "What do you want"

"We were wondering why the engines stopped" asked Harry

"We are making a silent run to Artemis hoping to throw ZAFT off our trail" said Natarle

"Ok" said Harry

With nothing else to do, they left to go to the locker room to modify their pilot suits. They took them out and charmed them to be auto fitting, self cleaning, and self repairing. They decided to leave the color alone since their favorite colors were the colors the enemy was using. They left the locker room and headed out to find the armory to pick up some guns to hide their magic use better. "Point me Armory" said Harry with his wand in his hand

The wand spun around until it stopped pointing towards where the armory was from their position. But when they got there they saw it was empty. "Damn, I guess they didn't have time to fill it up" said Harry

Ginny was thinking for a few moments until she asked "Do you still have that gun you took from the captain"

"Yes" said Harry

"Maybe we could use the Elder Wand to duplicate it" said Ginny

"That might work" said Harry

They went back to their room and Harry took his trunk out. He un-shrunk and went inside it. A few minutes later he came out with the Elder Wand in hand. He then took the gun out and duplicated it. He then picked both of them up and weighted them and both appeared to be fine. "Perfect" said Harry

"Now to charm them" said Ginny taking out her wand

Ginny charmed the two guns to self clean, never run out of bullets, and never to jam. While Ginny was charming them, Harry put the Elder Wand away and shrunk his trunk back down. After Ginny was done, they left the room to find the firing range. After using the Four-Point spell to find it, they tested out how well they new guns worked.

While leaving the firing range, satisfied with how their new guns work, they heard the alarm go off. They ran towards the briefing room and went inside. Once inside, they saw that Murrue, Natarle, Mu, and Kira were already there. "What happened" asked Harry

"Our plan failed. ZAFT is still following us" said Murrue

"They have one Nazca-class ship chasing us while another one is in front of us waiting to cut us off" said Mu

"So we're trapped then" said Ginny

"Yes, but I have a plan to get us out of it" said Mu

"Really" said Harry

"Yes, with my Zero fixed I can join the battle now. The enemy doesn't know this, so I can sneak towards the ship in front of us while you three are protecting the ship" explained Mu

"That sounds good" said Harry

"Harry and Ginny will protect the front of the ship while Kira protects the back" said Mu

"Right" all three said

"Suit up and prepare for launch" commanded Murrue

"Yes ma'am" all three saluted

On the way to the locker room Harry asked "How are you feeling Kira"

"Well I don't want to fight but I know that I have to if I want to protect everyone" said Kira

"Good" said Harry

"As long as you don't lose sight of the reason you're fighting for, you will do fine" said Ginny

Inside the locker room Ginny took out her modified pilot suit and went to go put it on. "Much better" sighed Ginny after putting it on

She walked back to Harry who asked "Feel better"

"Much" said Ginny

"That's good" said Harry

They met up with Kira outside and went to the hanger. They got there and into their Gundams and prepared to launch. Miriallia appeared on their screens saying _"I am now the combat coordinator for the mobile suits and the mobile armor"_

Kira was surprised but happy that is friends wanted to help him. They were given the go to launch as the Zero went first. "Kira Yamato, Strike launching"

"Harry Potter, Strike Noir launching"

"Ginny Weasley, Blu Duel launching"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Gundam Seed

Thanks to everyone that reviewed.

* * *

The Moebius Zero took off towards the Vesalius as Harry, Ginny, and Kira took up their positions around the ship. On the bridge the radar detected four mobile suits heading towards them. "We have four mobile suits approaching" said Sai

"What are they" asked Murrue

"The Buster, Blitz, Duel, and Aegis" said Sai

"They are sending the G-weapons out" said Murrue shocked

"They do belong to ZAFT now" said Natarle

"Tell the Strike to abandon its position and join the others in the front" she ordered

"Yes ma'am" said Miriallia

With the Strike, Kira heard Miriallia's voice over the radio. _"ZAFT is sending the G-weapons to attack us. Abandon you position and help Harry and Ginny fight them off" said Miriallia_

"Right" said Kira

The Strike flew around the ship to where the Strike Noir and Blu Duel were. "What are you doing here Kira" asked Harry

"We are about to be attacked by the four stolen mobile suits" said Kira

"Oh great" said Ginny

"Do you want to take the Aegis Kira" asked Harry

"Yes" said Kira

"Alright" said Harry

"I will take the Duel" said Ginny

"I guess that leaves me with the Blitz and Buster" said Harry

Aegis flew towards the Strike but didn't attack. "Why are you with the Earth Forces" asked Athrun

"I am not with the Earth Forces" said Kira

"Then why are you fighting us" asked Athrun

"My friends are on board that ship" said Kira

The Duel saw the Aegis wasn't attacking and went to attack the Strike. But he had to stop to bring up his shield to block a shot from the Blu Duel. "What the" said Yzak

"Your fight is with me" said Ginny

"You think you can beat me you copy cat" shouted Yzak

"Let's us see who is the fake one is then" said Ginny

They both drew their beam sabers and clashed.

The Buster flew towards the Archangel with the Blitz covering it. They had to stop when the Blitz had to block some shots from the Strike Noir. "Go Dearka, I will handle him" said Nicol

"Are you sure you can handle him" asked Dearka

"Yes" said Nicol

"Alright then" said Dearka

The Blitz started firing to keep the Strike Noir busy. But Harry was able to fire an anchor at the Buster and pull it back. He then fires a shot right threw the Buster's head. "DEARKA" yelled Nicol

"I'm alright but I need to head back" said Dearka

"I'll cover you" said Nicol

The Blitz raised its shield arm and fire off three lancer darts that the Strike Noir evaded as the Buster retreated.

The Duel and Blu Duel clashed over and over again with their beam sabers. _"This isn't getting me anywhere" thought Ginny_

On their next clash the Blu Duel fired its railgun at the Duel damaging its shoulder. The Duel fell back as the Blu Duel brought its beam saber around and cut the Duel's head in half. It then retreated as the Blu Duel didn't give chase.

The Strike and Aegis were still staring at each other with the Strike's beam rifle raised in case the Aegis tried anything. "Kira put down your beam rifle and come with me" said Athrun

"No, I won't join ZAFT" shouted Kira

"You are the ones that destroyed Heliopolis" he shouted

"That is Orb's and the Earth Forces' fault for building these machines there" said Athrun

He then received a message that said to retreat because the Vesalius has been hit. The Aegis started retreating as Athrun said "The next time we meet we will be enemies and I will kill you"

Nicol received the message as well and the Blitz activated its Mirage Colloid and retreated from its battle with the Strike Noir. _"Invisibility" thought Harry_

The Archangel then fired signal flares for their machines to come back. All four of their machines landed in the Archangel and the pilots left their machines to head to the locker room. After they changed out of their pilot suits Harry asked "Are you ok Kira"

"No" said Kira

"Athrun said the next time we fight he will fight to kill me" he said

"Then you just have to make it so he can't do that" said Harry

"Then beat some sense into his head" said Ginny

They walked out of their locker room and saw Mu standing there. "Did you put a lock on your machine's OS" asked Mu

"Yes" said Kira

"Good" said Mu

"Even though they are our allies, I don't trust the Eurasian Federation" he said

Sometime later the Archangel reached Artemis and was allowed to dock. But soon after they docked armed soldiers rushed onboard and started forcing everyone on board to the cafeteria. "What is going on" shouted Murrue

"We are locking down the ship since this ship isn't in any of our records. So we don't know if you are friend or foe" said the commander

"It's procedure" he said

"We are with the Atlantic Federation" said Natarle

"So this is unnecessary" she said

"We must still follow it" said the commander

"Now come with us, the Admiral would like to talk to you" he said

So Murrue, Natarle, and Mu follow the commander out of the ship and into Artemis. Meanwhile in the hanger of the Archangel, tech crews from Artemis were trying to gain access to the Strike, Strike Noir, and Blu Duel. While they were able to get into the Strike, two thirds of the crew were unconscious on the around the Strike Noir and Blu Duel.

After his talk with the commanding officers of the Archangel, Admiral Garcia came into the hanger. "Progress report" commanded Garcia

"We have been able to get into the Strike but the OS is locked" said the head technician

"And we can't seem to get near the other two" he said

"What do you mean" asked Garcia

"Whenever one of the crew touch one of them they were shocked and blown back. Two thirds of my crew is unconscious because of it" said the head technician

"Show me" commanded Garcia

"Yes sir" said the head technician sighing

He ordered two of his crew away from the Strike and over to the Strike Noir and Blu Duel. Both crew members sighed in resignation and went over there. As soon as the two crew members touched the Strike Noir and Blu Duel they were shocked and blown back. "I thought they were powered down" said Garcia

"They are" said the head technician

"Then how are the security systems working" asked Garcia

"We don't know" said the head technician

"I will go find the pilots for these machines" said Garcia

He left the hanger with his guards and went to the cafeteria. Inside the cafeteria everyone saw Garcia come in with two guards. "Which one of you are the pilots for those machines" asked Garcia

Harry took a quick look inside Garcia's mind and started inwardly growling at what he saw. _"Ginny make it look like he had a heart attack when I hit him with Avada Kedavra" said Harry_

"_Right" said Ginny_

Garcia came over to the table where Harry, Ginny, Kira, and his friends were sitting at. Garcia reached out to grab Miriallia's arm when Harry discreetly pointed his wand at Garcia and thought _"Avada Kedavra"_

Nobody noticed a green light hit Garcia as Ginny used her wand to raise Garcia's hand to where his heart is. "Admiral Garcia" shouted the four guards in the room when they saw him fall to the ground

The four guards quickly left with Garcia's body to find out what happened to him.

A little while later the room started shaking a little. "What's going on" shouted Flay

"We must be under attack" said Newmann

"But how, I thought we were safe" said Flay

"It must be the Blitz" said Harry

"Why do you think that" asked Sai

"Because it can turn invisible" said Harry

The room shook again as Harry said "We need to go"

Ginny nodded and disappeared with a 'pop'. Harry grabbed Kira's hand and disappeared with a 'pop' as well. Ginny appeared in the cockpit of the Blu Duel and began starting it up. Harry and Kira appeared in the cockpit of the Strike as Kira yelled "WHAT WAS THAT"

"I will explain later" said Harry

He then disappeared in a 'pop' and reappeared in the cockpit of the Strike Noir. All three machines launch and see the Blitz attacking Artemis. "I will handle the Blitz while you protect the Archangel" said Harry

"Right" said Ginny and Kira

The Strike Noir charged forward firing its beam pistols at the Blitz. The Blitz stopped its attack on the light wave barrier generators to block the shots.

The commanding officers of the Archangel managed to get away in the chaos of the attack and got back to the ship. "Prepare for immediate launch" shouted Murrue once she was on the bridge

"Yes ma'am" said the crew

Murrue saw the Strike and Blu Duel covering their escape but didn't see the Strike Noir. "Where is the Strike Noir" asked Murrue

"It is fighting the Blitz" said Miriallia

"Call it back, we're leaving" said Murrue

"Yes ma'am" said Miriallia

Back with the Strike Noir, Harry heard a voice over the radio. _"Return to the ship. We are leaving the area" said Miriallia_

"Right" said Harry

The Strike Noir disengaged from the Blitz and left the battle. It returned to the Archangel and all three machines docked as the ship left the area.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Gundam Seed

Thanks to everyone that review. There were so many I couldn't name them all.

* * *

In the pilot's locker room Kira asked "Are you going to tell me what that was"

"Magic" said Harry

"I guess you won't tell me then" said Kira as he started to walk away

Harry took out his wand and summoned Kira back. Kira let out a yelp as he was thrown backwards. He looked behind himself and saw Harry holding a wand. "It's real" exclaimed Kira

"Yes" said Harry

Ginny took out her wand and transfigured one of the benches into a dog before changing it back. "Wow" said Kira

He thought back on everything that has happened and shouted "That's how you have done everything"

"Yes" said Harry

"But how did you get your machines to only accept you" asked Kira

"That was kind of an accident" said Harry

"An accident" said Kira confused

"Yeah" said Harry

"We were using magic to speed up our rewriting of the OS and accidentally bound the machines to us" said Ginny

"Oh" said Kira

"Just don't tell anyone about us, ok" asked Harry

"Alright" said Kira

"But what about my friends" he asked

"Don't worry, we will take care of them" said Ginny

They left the locker room and ran into Kira's friends. "How did you do that" asked Tolle

"I knew there was something freaky about you" exclaimed Flay

Harry resisted the urge to curse Flay as both Harry and Ginny said "Obliviate"

All of their eyes glassed over and they left. "What did you do to them" asked Kira

"We just erased the memories of us apparating away" said Harry

"Even though I would love to do something more to Flay" he growled

Kira sighed as he started to not like her as well.

Since they were running low on supplies because they couldn't get any at Artemis, the crew decided to head to the debris belt. Later on in the briefing room the command staff was informing the three pilots of their plan. "We want you to guard the pods as they search the debris belt for supplies" said Murrue

Kira was about to say something when Harry covered his mouth with his hand. "We understand" said Harry

"We will go get ready" said Ginny

Once outside the briefing room Harry took his hand off Kira's mouth. "How could you agree to that" shouted Kira

"Can you think of any other way to get more supplies" asked Harry

Kira thought about it for a minute before saying "No"

"Sometimes you have to do things you don't like if want to survive" said Ginny

"It's something you have to get used to" said Harry

Kira just nodded as they headed to pilot locker room.

The three mobile suits launched as the pods started looking for supplies. Later on the pods found a large source of frozen water. But unfortunately it was in the ruins of Junius Seven. Everyone returned to the ship to tell the rest of the command staff their findings.

While they were talking about it Harry and Ginny used Legilimency to find out what happened to that colony. They both inwardly gasped at what they found. _"So that's why everyone in ZAFT hates the Earth Forces" said Harry_

"_It must have been one of the main causes for the war" said Ginny_

In the end they came up with a solution. As the pods started collecting the water, the refugees made origami flowers that Kira released using the Strike as a way to pay their respects to those that died.

Near the end of the operation they saw a reconnaissance type GINN that Harry quickly destroyed. "What did you do that for" shouted Kira

"We can't let anybody know we are here" said Harry

"He could have gone away without seeing us" said Kira

"We can't afford to take a chance like that" said Ginny

Once the operation was over the three mobile suits started returning to the ship. Along the way the Strike's radar picked up something. "I picked up something" said Kira

They flew over to where the radar picked up the object was and found it to be another escape pod. "Another escape pod" said Harry

"Does your machine has a special radar for finding these things" asked Ginny

"No" said Kira

He had the Strike grab the escape pod and they returned to the ship. Once they got to the ship they heard over the radio _"You found another one"_

"Yes" said Kira

"_Bring it in so we can go"_

"Yes ma'am" said Kira

The three mobile suits landed in the hanger and the Strike put the escape pod down. The pilots quickly left their machines and went to the locker room to get changed. They then ran back to the hanger to see who would come out of this escape pod.

The mechanics opened up the pod and a pink ball came floating out of it followed by a girl. She was their age with long pink hair and blue eyes wearing a white dress and a golden hair clip in her hair. "Thank you for rescuing me" said Lacus as she floated down

"No problem" said Kira as he grab her hand and pulled her down

Lacus looked around and saw the uniforms most of the people were wearing. "This isn't a ZAFT ship" said Lacus

"_ZAFT" thought Kira shocked_

"_Uh oh" thought Harry and Ginny_

Harry, Ginny, and Kira brought Lacus to meet the command staff. "What's your name" asked Kira

"My name is Lacus Clyne"

"Any relation to Siegel Clyne" asked Mu

"He's my father" said Lacus

The command staff's eyes widen when they heard that and Harry and Ginny used Legilimency to find out why. They cursed when they found out the reason. _"This is bad" said Harry_

"_We need to keep an eye on her" said Ginny_

"Why were you in that escape pod" asked Murrue

"The ship I was on, the Silverwind, was attacked and the crew pushed me into an escape pod" said Lacus

"What was your ship doing near Junius Seven" asked Natarle

"I was part of the delegation for the one year memorial for Junius Seven" said Lacus

After the discussion was over they led Lacus to a room and locked the door.

Sometime later at meal time, Flay was arguing that she didn't want to bring Lacus her food because she will attack her. "Who are you talking about" asked Lacus coming into the mess hall

Harry and Ginny looked up at the sound of Lacus' voice. _"Wasn't she locked in a room from the outside with an electronic lock" asked Harry_

"_Yes" said Ginny_

"_Then how did she get out" asked Harry_

"_Apparently there is more to her than meets the eye" said Ginny smirking_

"_Oh great, another one" said Harry sighing_

"_What is that suppose to mean" shouted Ginny hitting Harry in the shoulder_

"What is someone from ZAFT doing walking around the ship" shouted Flay

"I was hungry and came to get something to eat" said Lacus

"And I am not from ZAFT" she said

"ZAFT is just the military and I am a civilian" she said

"You are still a Coordinator" shouted Flay

"I may be, but I am still only a civilian" said Lacus as she took a step closer

"Stay away from me" shouted Flay stepping back

Kira came up to them and said "That is enough Flay"

He then picked up Lacus' food and said "I will lead you back to your room"

"Alright" said Lacus following him out

Kira led her back to her room and went inside. He put her food down on the table and said "You really shouldn't leave your room and walk around"

"I just wanted to get something to eat and talk" said Lacus pouting

"But this is an Earth Forces ship and they don't accept Coordinators" said Kira

"I know since I am one" he said looking down

"Why are you with the Earth Forces then" asked Lacus

"I'm not" said Kira

"Harry and Ginny got me signed up as a mercenary like them. I am only fighting to protect my friends that are onboard the ship" he said

He then got up to leave. "Please don't leave the room again" he said

"But it is so boring in here alone" said Lacus

"I could come visit you to keep you company when I have time" said Kira blushing a little

"That would be great" exclaimed Lacus

"Thank you very much" she said

"Kira Yamato"

"Thank you Kira" said Lacus smiling

"No problem Ms. Clyne" said Kira

"Please call me Lacus" said Lacus

"Alright" said Kira smiling a little

On the bridge the radar detected a lot of ships in front of them. They soon find out that it is the escort that will lead them to the Eighth Fleet causing all the soldiers to breathe a sigh of relief. Harry and Ginny overhear Sai tell Flay that her father is onboard one of the escort ships that will lead them to the Eighth Fleet. _"This will not end well" said Harry_

"_And will probably give Flay more reason to hate Kira" said Ginny_

"_She will probably try to do something to Lacus as well" said Harry_

They both head to Lacus' room and cast a muggle repelling ward on her door. "Did you include Kira" asked Ginny

"Yes" said Harry

They then heard the alarm go off and they run off towards the locker room. "Looks like we did that just in time" said Harry

In the locker room they see that Kira is almost ready. "You don't have to worry about Lacus. We made sure that nobody can bother her" said Harry

"What did you do" asked Kira

"We put up a barrier that won't allow anyone without magic into her room" said Harry

"We made sure to include you and Lacus so you can visit and return her when she gets out" said Ginny


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Gundam Seed

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. There were so many I couldn't name them all.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, and Kira got into their mobile suits and got ready to launch. "We are only launching the Strike" said Miriallia

"Why" asked Kira

"We have only detected a couple of GINNs and the Aegis" said Miriallia

"The captain wants to keep the Strike Noir and Blu Duel back just in case they launch the G Weapons later" she said

"Alright" said Kira

"Kira Yamato, Strike launching"

The Strike launched from the Archangel and flew towards the Aegis. The Aegis detected the Strike coming towards it and changed back into its mobile suit form. They both drew their beam sabers and started clashing.

The Moebius Zero was fighting the GINNs but got damaged by one of them. On the Bridge of the Archangel Miriallia said "The Moebius Zero is coming back damaged"

"Launch the Strike Noir" said Murrue

"Yes ma'am" said Miriallia

"Strike Noir, prepare to launch" she said

"Yes" said Harry

"Harry Potter, Strike Noir launching"

The Strike Noir launched from the Archangel and started flying towards the GINNs. He managed to destroy all of the GINNs but the Advance Fleet was still destroyed. Everyone then heard over the radio _"This is the Earth Forces ship Archangel"_

"_Currently under the protection of this ship is the daughter of the PLANT Supreme Council Chairman, Lacus Clyne"_

"_If you continue your attack we can't guarantee her safety"_

"How dare they do this when I haven't launched yet" growled Ginny

"This is why I hate the military" said Harry

"_That must be the reason Harry and Ginny put that barrier on Lacus' room" thought Kira_

"_They knew something like this would happen" he thought_

"How could fight to protect those cowards" shouted Athrun

"I not" shouted Kira

"I am only fighting to protect my friends and the refugees on board the ship" he said

"I will rescue her, I swear it" said Athrun before he flew away

The Strike and Strike Noir returned to the Archangel and all three of them went to the pilot locker room. After they changed Harry said "This is why we had you sign up as a mercenary with us"

"What do you mean" asked Kira

"You can't get into trouble for helping Lacus" said Ginny smiling

"You should go tell Lacus what happened" said Harry

"We will make sure nobody bothers you" said Ginny

"Alright" said Kira

"Thanks" he said

"No problem" said Harry

Kira then left the locker room and headed towards Lacus' room. He arrived at her room and went inside. "Hello Kira" said Lacus smiling

"Hello" said Kira

"What's the matter" asked Lacus worried

Kira sat down on the bed next to Lacus and explained what happened. When he was finished Lacus was looking down so Kira put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry Lacus, I will protect you" said Kira

Lacus smiled a little as she laid her head on Kira's shoulder. "Harry and Ginny made sure that nobody can bother you as long as you stay in your room" said Kira

"Alright" said Lacus sadly

Kira pulled Lacus onto his lap and held her as she buried her head in his shoulder.

Later on after everyone was asleep Kira went back to Lacus' room. He saw that she was asleep and said "Lacus, wake up"

Lacus woke up rubbing her eyes asking "What is it Kira"

"Get dressed, I am going to take you back to ZAFT" said Kira

Lacus nodded her head and quickly got dressed. But when they left her room they saw Harry and Ginny standing there with a cloak draped over Harry's arm. "Harry, Ginny what are you doing here" asked Kira standing in front of Lacus

"We knew you would try something like this" said Ginny smirking

"So we came to help" she added

"Put this on Lacus" said Harry holding out the cloak

"Alright" said Lacus taking it

She put it on and disappeared. "She's gone" exclaimed Kira

Lacus looked down and couldn't see herself. "It's an Invisibility Cloak" said Harry

"Wow" said Lacus

"Just stay close to us and don't make any sounds or bump into anything" said Harry

"Since people can still hear and touch you" said Ginny

"Ok" said Lacus

They started making their way to the pilot locker room. Along the way they ran into Sai and Miriallia. "We will handle this" whispered Harry

Kira nodded and stayed back. Harry and Ginny walked up to them, where Harry asked "You about to go on your shift"

"Yes" said Sai

"We were just about to go to bed" said Harry

"Good night" said Miriallia

Harry and Ginny nodded their heads as they went by. Once they were gone Harry said "Let's go"

They made it to the pilot locker room and went inside. "You can take it off now" said Harry

Lacus took off the cloak and handed it to Harry saying "Here you go"

"Keep it until we get to the mobile suits" said Harry

"Alright" said Lacus taking it back

The three of them changed into their pilot suits and Kira took out a spacesuit. _"That looks similar to the ones we have" thought Harry_

"Here" said Kira holding out the spacesuit

Lacus took it and said "Thank you for everything Kira"

She then kissed him and they both started glowing. Both Harry and Ginny were shocked at what they were seeing. _"A soul bond" thought Harry and Ginny_

When the glow faded away Kira and Lacus had their arms around each other with Kira's helmet, the spacesuit and invisibility cloak floating near them. They slowly parted and let go of each other with Lacus saying "Wow"

"Yeah" said Kira

They then looked at Harry and Ginny and saw their shocked faces. "What's the matter" asked Kira

"You formed a soul bond" said Harry

"Is that bad" asked Lacus

"No, that's great" said Ginny

"That means your soul mates" she said

"Oh" said Lacus blushing a little

"Then why do you looked so shocked" asked Kira

"Because both people have to have magic for a soul bond to form" said Harry

"I have magic" said Kira in surprise

"But how" he asked

"We don't know" said Harry

"Maybe it's a coordinator thing" said Ginny shrugging her shoulders

"It's real" said Lacus shocked

"Of course" said Ginny

She took out her wand and changed the bench into a dog before changing it back. "Wow" said Lacus in awe

"What did you think my cloak was" asked Harry

"I just thought it was something you created" said Lacus shrugging her shoulders

"My ancestor did create it" said Harry

"I think" he added

"What do you mean 'you think'" asked Kira

"The only history we have about it is an old fairy tale that said it was given to him by Death" said Harry shrugging his shoulders

"We need to get back on topic and tell them what to expect" said Ginny looking at Harry

"Right" said Harry

"Your minds are linked now so you can talk to each other with your minds" he said

"So you should only use this in emergencies" said Ginny holding out a small round mirror

"What is it" asked Lacus taking it

"It's a communication mirror" said Ginny

"If you need to talk to one of us, just say one of our names into the mirror and our face will appear. If yours vibrates that means one of us is trying to contact you and all you need to do is say accept" she explained

"Right" said Lacus hiding it in her Haro

"The other thing we need to tell the both of you is that you won't allow anyone besides family members to get close to you in a non-platonic sort of way" said Harry

"You will become increasingly violent towards them if they try to and continue to do so" he said

"My father set up an arranged marriage for me with Athrun Zala" said Lacus looking down

"There still do that here" said Ginny in surprise

"Yes" said Lacus

"That's not good" said Harry

"Just try to avoid anything that might set you off" said Ginny

"Alright" said Lacus

"You know Athrun as well" asked Kira is shock

"Yes" said Lacus

"How do you know him" she asked

"We were friends when we lived in Copernicus city" said Kira

"We will leave so you can change" said Ginny

She then took Harry's hand and pulled him out of the room. Lacus started to take off her dress to put on the spacesuit which caused Kira to blush madly.

Outside the room Harry and Ginny saw the door open and the both of them come out. They saw the large bump on Lacus' stomach and Harry said "You sure work fast Kira"

"What are you talking about" asked Kira

Harry pointed to the large bump of Lacus' stomach which they both looked at and blushed. "Where else was she supposed to put her dress" shouted Kira

Both Harry and Ginny started laughing for a bit before Ginny said "Put on cloak and let's go"

Lacus put the cloak on and they all started on their way to the hanger. Along the way Kira asked "How are we going to launch the mobile suits by ourselves"

"Leave that to us" said Harry

"You just get Lacus to the Strike" said Ginny

"Alright" said Kira

When they reached the hanger Harry and Ginny quickly put the crew under the Imperius curse. They then went over to Kira and Lacus where Harry said "You can take the cloak off now"

Lacus took off the cloak and handed it to Harry. "Thanks" said Harry taking it and putting it away

"What did you do to them" asked Kira

"We put them under our control temporally to launch the mobile suits for us" said Ginny

Kira just nodded his head and took Lacus into the Strike's cockpit while Harry and Ginny went over to their mobile suits and got in.

Then all three of them launched from the Archangel.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Gundam Seed

Thanks to Gabba Podda, Haru Inuzuka, nxkris, and deathy-cool for your reviews.

* * *

On the bridge of the Archangel an alarm went off. "What's the matter" asked Murrue

"The Strike, Strike Noir, and Blu Duel have just launched" said Miriallia

"WHAT" yelled Natarle?

"But we just talked to them on the way up here and they said they were going to bed" said Sai

"Get Chief Murdoch on the line" ordered Murrue

"Yes ma'am" said Miriallia

Murdoch appeared on the screen asking "What is it"

"Why did you let the Strike, Strike Noir, and Blu Duel launch" asked Murrue

"What are you talking about" asked Murdock confused

"There are right…" he began to say

Only when he turned around they were gone. "Where did they go" shouted Murdoch

"They were there a second ago" he said

Murrue sighed as she cut the communication.

Back in space the three mobile suits approached the Vesalius. Then both ships heard over the radio "Attention Nazca-class ship, this is the pilot of the Strike"

"I am here to return Ms. Lacus Clyne to you" he said

"The Nazca-class ship is to cut its engines and send out only the Aegis to retrieve her" he said

"If these conditions are not met I cannot guarantee her safety" he said

"_Sorry about that part" said Kira_

"_It's alright" said Lacus_

"_I understand" she said_

The Vesalius cut its engines and the Aegis launched soon afterwards. As it approached the three mobile suits they raised their beam rifles but didn't do anything else. "Open your cockpit" said Kira

The cockpit of the Aegis opened up and showed Athrun sitting there. Then the cockpit of the Strike opened up showing Kira and Lacus. "Say something so Athrun will know it is you" said Kira

"Right" said Lacus

"Hello Athrun" she said

"It's nice to see you again" she said

"I can confirm that it is Lacus Clyne" said Athrun

"Prepare to receive her" said Kira

"_Goodbye for now" said Kira_

"_I hope to see you again soon" he said_

"_I do too" said Lacus_

Lacus pushed out of the cockpit of the Strike and was pulled into the cockpit of the Aegis by Athrun.

The Strike, Strike Noir, and Blu Duel started to back away. Harry and Ginny separated from Kira so they could get a clear shot at the hanger of the Vesalius. They saw the hanger doors open up and fired a couple of shots at it.

The CGUE launched from the Vesalius only to run directly into the beam shots destroying the head, arms, and legs. The velocity from the launch caused the totaled mobile suit to move forward until it was caught by the Aegis. "Commander Rau Le Creuset" said Lacus

"Did you just try to make this place into a battlefield in the presence of a memorial representative such as myself" she asked

"No Ms. Clyne" said Rau

The Aegis took the totaled CGUE and headed back to the Vesalius.

On the way back to the Archangel, Ginny said "I am really starting to like your mate Kira"

Kira blushed at that as Ginny said "I think we would be great friends"

"Just try not to corrupt her too bad" said Harry

The Strike, Strike Noir, and Blu Duel came to a rest back in the hanger of the Archangel. They saw the command staff waiting for them and Harry said "Let us do all the talking"

"We can get ourselves out of this" said Ginny

"Alright" said Kira

They got out of their mobile suits and Mu followed them to the pilot locker room. Once they were changed Mu said "Come with me"

"The Captain wants to see you" he said

All three nodded as they followed Mu to the Captain's office. Once they were inside Murrue said "I can write you up for insubordination for that stunt you just pulled"

"How so" asked Harry

"We are not part of your military" said Ginny

"You broke your contract" said Natarle

"No we didn't" said Harry

"We three are the only ones who can protect this ship and all three of us were out there" said Ginny

"While Kira returned Ms. Clyne, we were keeping an eye on the ship" said Harry

"We had a clear shot at their hanger and you saw how easily we totaled that mobile suit that they launched" said Ginny smirking

"They're right about that" said Mu

"I think that was Le Creuset's machine that was launched too" he said

"What we did was actually following our contract" said Harry

"How do you interpret that" asked Murrue

"Our contract states that we are to protect the Archangel and all that are on board it" said Harry

"Ms. Clyne fell under the second part and the best way to protect her was to return her to ZAFT" said Ginny

"That does make sense" said Mu

"Fine" growled Natarle

"But this is all going into my report" she said

"That we did our jobs" said Harry

Natarle let out an angry scream and stomped out of the office. "May we leave" asked Ginny smiling innocently

"Yes" said Murrue sighing

The three of them saluted them before they left the office. "They are good" said Mu after they left

On the way back to their rooms Kira said "Wow"

"You actually managed to convince them that we did the right thing" he said

"I thought I was going to get into trouble for that for sure" he said

"The best way to avoid trouble for something is to know your way around the rules" said Harry

"As long as you don't push or stretch them too far, you shouldn't get into trouble" said Ginny

Before Kira went to bed that night he heard Lacus calling him. _"Kira" said Lacus_

"_What is it Lacus" asked Kira_

"_Did you get into trouble for what you did" asked Lacus_

"_No" said Kira_

"_Harry and Ginny took care of it" he said_

"_That's good" said Lacus in relief_

"_I was worried you got into trouble because of me" she said_

"_I would have done it even if they threw me into the brig for it" said Kira_

"_Thank you" said Lacus blushing_

"_How did Harry and Ginny do it" she asked changing the subject_

"_They managed to convince the command staff that what we did was part of our contract to protect the Archangel since you were on it" said Kira_

"_Wow" said Lacus_

Just as the Archangel was to rendezvous with the Eight Fleet they detected a Laurasia-class ship launching the Buster, Duel, and Blitz. "We were so close" said Natarle

"All hands, level one battle stations" shouted Murrue

Kira, Harry, and Ginny heard the alarm and ran to the pilot locker room. Once they were in their mobile suits Miriallia said "Your enemies are the Buster, Duel, and Blitz"

"I guess you friend is escorted Lacus back to the PLANTs" said Harry

"You just need to hold them off until we reach the Eight Fleet's firing range" said Murrue

"They should back off then" she said

"Understood" said Harry

After the three mobile suits launched, Ginny said "I will take the Duel again"

"I will take the Blitz" said Harry

"I guess that leaves me with the Buster" said Kira

The three of them separated and headed towards their targets.

As the Blu Duel approached the Duel, Yzak growled "It's you again, you damn copy"

"I guess I have to show who the superior one is again" said Ginny

They both drew their beam sabers and started clashing.

The Strike drew its beam saber as it closed in on the Buster. It tried firing both its Gun Launcher and High Energy Rifle at the Strike but it kept dodging them all. The Strike got in close enough that it was able to stab it beam saber into the Buster's head.

Dearka growled as he was forced to retreat.

Harry had his eyes closed as he tried to figure out where the Blitz would attack from. He heard an alarm go off and blocked an attack with his shield. He blocked a few more until he figured out the general area the Blitz was in.

He fired his beam rifles into that area and smiled when he saw the Blitz appeared to block some of the shots. It went to the side and was about to go invisible again when it had to turn around to block an attack from the Strike.

Harry smirked at the opportunity and fired one of his rocket anchors. The Strike maneuvered the Blitz so the rocket anchor went through its head. The Strike Noir started spinning around and threw the Blitz towards where the Duel and Blu Duel were fighting.

The Duel and Blu Duel had to stop their saber fight and back off when the Blitz flew though the area they were fighting in.

Yzak was about to attack again when he noticed they were getting too close the Eight Fleet's firing range. "Damn it" shouted Yzak

He went after the Blitz and grabbed it before retreating.

On the way back to the Archangel, Harry said "Thanks for the help Kira"

"No problem" said Kira


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Harry Potter

Thanks to everyone that review. There were some many I couldn't name them all.

* * *

"That is an impressive fleet they have" said Harry

"But it will probably suffer the same fate as the Advance Fleet" he said

Sometime later everyone had to gather in the hanger as Admiral Halburton was coming aboard.

Once his shuttle landed, Captain Ramius led Admiral Halburton and his staff over to where Kira, Harry, and Ginny were standing. "These are the students that pilot the mobile suits listed as mercenaries" said Murrue

"I see" said Halburton

"Thank you for protecting the Archangel and the Strike" he said

"I will see to it that you are paid for your services" he said

"Thank you sir" said Harry

Once they left Kira said "He seemed nice"

"I guess there are some nice people higher up in the military" said Harry

In the Captain's office, Admiral Halburton just finished reading over the reports of what happened. "What is your opinion on the two unknown machines Captain Ramius" asked Halburton

"Are they upgrades or different versions" he asked

"I think they are a little of both" said Murrue

"So how long does the contract for the pilots last" asked Halburton

"Until the Archangel is delivered safe to headquarters" said Murrue

The Eight Fleet started supplying the Archangel while they sent a shuttle over to pick up the civilians.

"I guess that is one less thing we have to worry about" said Kira

"I don't think we can forget about them just yet" said Harry

"Why" asked Kira

"One of the Gundams was able to destroy the Advance Fleet along with some GINNs to support it" said Harry

"Now they have all four of them plus probably two ships or more full of GINNs to attack with" he said

"We can't fight them all" said Ginny

"Oh yeah" said Kira looking down

"Let's go see what your friends are going to do" said Harry

"Alright" said Kira

They started looking for them and eventually found them still wearing their Earth Alliance uniforms. "So you staying with the Earth Alliance" asked Harry

"Yes" said Tolle

"Flay is joining up too" said Sai

Both Harry's and Ginny's eyes narrowed at that.

"We need to go" said Harry

"See you later" said Ginny

They walked away taking Kira with them. Once they were out of earshot Kira asked "Why did you do that"

"I think Flay has an ulterior motive for joining the Earth Alliance" said Ginny

"You need to be extra careful around her" she said

"Why" asked Kira

"I think she blames you for her father's death" said Harry

"But it wasn't my fault" exclaimed Kira

"We know" said Harry

"But we think she joined up so she could try to get close to you and manipulate you into fighting" said Ginny

"Your soul bond with Lacus will make sure none of that will happen" she said

"But she might try to use and hurt others in her attempts" said Harry

"Alright" said Kira

"I will be careful" he said

Later on over the ship's intercoms came _"All hands level one battle stations, I repeat all hands level one battle stations"_

"So they finally began their attack" said Harry

"Let me see your pilot suit before you put it on Kira" he said

"Ok" said Kira

They went to the pilot locker room and Kira gave Harry his pilot suit. "What are you going to do" asked Kira

"I am going to put the same charms on it as ours" said Harry

"It will be self-repairing, self-cleaning, and will keep your body at the right temperature no matter how hot or cold it gets" he explained

"That should protect you from the heat of re-entry" he said

"Thanks" said Kira

"No problem" said Harry

He took out his wand and cast the charms on Kira's pilot suit before giving it to him. "Here you go" said Harry holding it out

Kira took it and went to go get changed.

After they all got changed they left the pilot locker room only to see Flay coming towards them. "Kira" shouted Flay

"Sorry Flay, I can't talk to you right now" said Kira

"I have to get to the hanger" he said

He pushed Flay out of the way and Kira, Harry, and Ginny continued down the hallway towards the hanger.

They got to the hanger and got into their Gundams ready to launch. After a little while Harry asked "Why haven't we launched yet"

"Because we haven't been ordered to yet" said Mu

"But the Eight Fleet is getting destroyed" shouted Kira

"I know" exclaimed Mu

"But we can't do anything until we are given the order to launch" he said

Harry's hands tighten on the controls as he thought _"This is starting to look way too familiar"_

A little while later they all heard over the ship's intercoms _"All hand prepare for atmospheric entry"_

"_I was right" thought Harry_

"Why are we preforming re-entry now" shouted Kira

"The Eight Fleet is sacrificing itself to make sure we get to Earth and hopefully their headquarters" said Harry

"That's sounds about right" said Mu

A few moments they heard _"The X-Numbers have broken though"_

"Let us launch Captain" said Mu

"The Strike can perform re-entry by itself" said Kira

"Ours can too" said Harry

"_You are cleared to launch" said Natarle_

"_Just keep an eye on your altitude and try to return before we enter the atmosphere" she said_

"_Even though the Strike should be able to survive, it's never been tested" she said_

"_Be extremely careful Ginny" said Harry_

"_The tiniest bit of damage could be deadly" he said_

"_I will" said Ginny_

"_You will have to use more power since we are now in the pull of Earth's gravity" said Harry_

"_Alright" said Ginny_

"Kira Yamato, Strike launching"

"Harry Potter, Strike Noir launching"

"Ginny Weasley, Blu Duel launching"

The three of them took off and saw they mainly only had the Buster and the Duel to deal with. The Aegis and the Blitz were staying back as to not get caught in Earth's gravity.

Ginny flew towards the Duel and saw it had been upgraded similar to hers now. "Now who is the copycat" said Ginny smirking

"Shut up" shouted Yzak

"What's the matter" asked Ginny

"You can dish it but can't take it" she said

Yzak growled as he drew his beam saber and they both started clashing.

Harry and Kira flew towards the Buster as Harry said "You distract it while I will try to knock it into an out of control descent"

"Yes" said Kira

The Strike and Buster started exchanging shots as the Strike Noir got behind the Buster. It fired a rocket anchor though the Buster's head and knocked it for a spin into the Earth's atmosphere.

They were about to take off to help Ginny when Mu contacted them. "We need to stop the Laurasia-class ship" said Mu

"It is on a kamikaze run" he said

"Right" said Kira and Harry

They flew towards the Gamow and started attacking but they were too late. The Gamow and the Menelaos entered the Earth's atmosphere and were broken up and destroyed.

By this time they had entered the Earth's atmosphere as well. But they were able to make it over to where the Duel and Blu Duel were fighting.

They saw they had broken apart and the civilian shuttle was performing re-entry near them. Kira saw the Duel aim its beam rifle at the shuttle and yelled "NOOOO"

A purple seed fell and exploded in his mind. He aimed the Strike's beam rifle and fired three shots at the Duel. The first hit the beam rifle right before it could fire on the shuttle and destroyed it. The other two shots destroyed the Duel's railgun and head. The Duel was knocked back into an uncontrolled descent that caused further damage.

The Strike brought its shield up in front of itself for re-entry while the Strike Noir did the same. The Blu Duel tried to fly back but couldn't.

"_Stop trying to fight it Ginny" said Harry_

"_Our machines aren't powerful enough to change our descent" he said_

"_Just focus on keeping your shield in front of you like us" he said_

"_Alright" said Ginny_

The Blu Duel brought up its shield for re-entry like the other two.

The Archangel managed to maneuver itself so the Strike, Strike Noir, and Blu Duel were able to land on it.

In the PLANTs, Lacus stopped what she was doing as a blue seed fell and exploded in her mind.

"_Kira" thought Lacus_

"_Please be ok" she thought_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Gundam Seed

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. There were so many I couldn't name them all.

* * *

Kira, Harry, and Ginny were lying in the infirmary after the Captain ordered them there to make sure they were alright after performing re-entry with their Gundams.

"_Are you alright Kira" asked Lacus_

"_I'm fine" said Kira_

"_What happened" asked Lacus_

"_ZAFT attacked us after we met up with the Eight Fleet" explained Kira_

"_They sacrificed themselves so we could perform re-entry" he continued_

"_But the stolen Gundams broke through and we had to launch to fight them" he finished_

"_I felt something change in you" said Lacus_

"_That must have been when the Duel was going to shoot the civilian shuttle" said Kira_

"_WHAT" yelled Lacus?_

"_Calm down Lacus they're fine" said Kira_

"_I felt something fall and explode in my mind and it allowed me to stop the Duel in time" he said_

"_I felt the same thing" said Lacus_

"_Do you think it could be something to do with magic" she asked_

"_I don't know" said Kira_

"_I will have to talk to Harry and Ginny about it" he said_

"_Where are you now" asked Lacus_

"_I think we are in the Sahara Desert" said Kira_

"_The Archangel had to change course to catch us since the battle drew us away from the ship" he said_

"_I don't know for sure since we are in the infirmary" he said_

"_I thought you said you were fine" shouted Lacus_

"_I am" said Kira_

"_Harry made our pilot suits keep our bodies at the same temperature no matter how hot or cold it gets" he said_

"_But we couldn't tell the Captain that" he said_

"_Oh" said Lacus_

"_I guess that makes sense" she said_

"_I guess I will talk to you later" she said_

"_Bye" said Kira_

Once they were cleared to leave the infirmary they went back to their rooms and Kira told Harry and Ginny what happened.

"I never heard of anything like that" said Harry

"Me neither" said Ginny

"But we will look through our books about it later" said Harry

"Alright" said Kira

Later on Ginny overheard Kira's friends talking about how Flay broke up with Sai. _"So she has already made the first move" thought Ginny_

She went off to find Kira only to find him pushing Flay off of him saying "I don't want to talk to you right now Flay"

"You should really just give up" said Ginny after Kira walked away

"You will never get him" she said

"Like you know anything" said Flay flipping her hair

"I will soon have him falling for me" she said walking away

"I know more than you think" said Ginny

She went and found Kira and told him what happened. "Great now I am going to have Sai after me as well" said Kira sighing

"If you tell him you are not interested in her maybe he will understand" said Ginny

"I hope so" said Kira

That night the alarm went off around the ship. _"All hands level two battle stations"_

Harry and Ginny woke up and joined Kira running to the pilot locker room. "So the enemy finally decided to attack us" said Harry

After they got ready they ran to their Gundams and got ready to launch. "What is going on Miriallia" asked Kira

"_We are currently under attack by combat helicopters" said Miriallia_

"Sounds like a trap" said Harry

"They must be trying to lure us out there" said Ginny

"What do we do" asked Kira

"Spring the trap" said Harry smiling

"_You can't go out there" shouted Natarle_

"_We don't know what is out there" she said_

"The enemy is probably testing us to see what we can do" said Harry

"So let's show them what we can do" said Ginny smirking

"_But you never fought in Earth's gravity before" said Natarle_

"There's a first time for everything" said Harry smiling

"_Fine" said Natarle sighing_

The Strike launched with its Aile pack along with Strike Noir and the Blu Duel. They were pulled down by gravity and landed in the sand only to lose their balance. "Whoa" exclaimed Kira as the Strike almost fell over

Harry and Ginny felt a little pain as new information was put into their minds. Using magic they were able to modify their OS to work in gravity and in the desert. So when the combat helicopters came around for another attack they were blasted out of the sky by the Strike Noir and Blu Duel.

"We will cover you while you update your OS" said Harry

"Thanks" said Kira

Once he was all done updating the OS he said "I'm all done"

"That's good" said Harry

"Let's get to more stable ground" he said

All three of them jumped off of the sand dune and landed on more flat and stable ground. But as soon as they landed, multiple BuCUEs came charging at them. The three Gundams tried to shoot them but the BuCUEs easily evaded their shots.

"They're fast" said Kira

"Switch to CQC" said Harry

The three Gundams put away their beam rifles and drew their beam sabers before they charged forward.

As the three Gundams started fighting the BuCUEs, the Lesseps fired its main cannon at the Archangel who could only dodge a few of the shots and took some damage.

"Looks like their ship is joining in on the action now too" said Ginny

"Kira, go protect the Archangel" said Harry

"We will handle these strays" he said

"Right" said Kira

As the Lesseps fired again a seed fell and exploded in Kira's mind. "I won't let you hit the Archangel" said Kira

He fired his beam rifle and took out the shots before they could reach the Archangel.

As the fight continued on the remaining BuCUEs were attacked by missile trucks that came out of nowhere. "What are they thinking" shouted Ginny

"They can't actually think they can beat those machines with trucks" she shouted

As the BuCUEs were distracted and turned to face the missile trucks, they were destroyed by the Strike Noir and Blu Duel. "Maybe they wanted to help us by distracting them" said Harry

The Strike came up next to them as the Archangel contacted them. _"Return to the ship" said Natarle_

"_We will see what they want tomorrow morning" she said_

"Yes" said Kira, Harry, and Ginny

Kira went back to his room after changing to get a little sleep only to see clothes on the floor and someone in his bed. _"That better not be who I think it is" thought Kira growling_

He took off the covers and saw it was Flay laying there. "What are you doing in my bed Flay" shouted Kira

"Welcome back Kira" said Flay smiling

Kira grabbed her arm and threw her out of his room shouting "Get out of my room"

Flay landed in the hallway and had a shocked look on her face. Her look turned hopeful when she saw the door open only to see Kira throw out her clothes saying "And stay out"

As Kira was getting ready for bed he thought _"Damn her"_

"_Why can't she leave me alone" he thought_

"_What's the matter Kira" asked Lacus_

"_Flay won't leave me alone" said Kira_

"_What did she try to do this time" asked Lacus sighing_

"_I found her in my bed just after I came back from a battle" said Kira_

"_WHAT" yelled Lacus?_

"_Why that little…" she growled_

"_So I literally threw her out of my room" said Kira_

"_Good" said Lacus_

"_Lacus, could I ask you something" asked Kira a little hesitant_

"_Sure" said Lacus_

"_What is it" she asked_

"_Who's in command of the Sahara Desert" asked Kira_

"_It's Commander Andrew Waltfeld" said Lacus_

"_He is one of ZAFT's best ground commanders" she said_

"_So that is where you wound up after all" she asked_

"_Yeah" said Kira_

"_What does he look like" he asked_

_Lacus described him to the best of her ability. "Thanks" said Kira_

The next morning before he went to join to command staff to meet their helpers, he caught up with Harry and Ginny and told them what Lacus told him.

"So we now have our own little spy in ZAFT" said Harry

"She's perfect being the Supreme Chairman's daughter" said Ginny

"It's not like that" exclaimed Kira

"I would never ask Lacus to do something like that" he shouted

Both Harry and Ginny started laughing at Kira's expression. Once Kira caught on that it was a joke, he started pouting saying "That wasn't funny"

"Sorry" said Harry

"But that was a too perfect opportunity to pass up" he said


End file.
